1. Field of the Inventive Concept
The present inventive concept relates to semiconductor memory devices and systems and methods of operating same.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A required memory capacity or operating speed of a memory device may differ in accordance with various applications. Particularly, in accordance with various product requirements, such as IoT (Internet of Things) that is recently noticed, control of the capacity and/or performance of a memory device, for example, the operating speed, operation latency and/or power consumption of the memory device, may be required. In order to cope with such requirements, there may be a need for a semiconductor device that can optimize the function and the operating condition thereof in accordance with a user's requirements (i.e., applications) without greatly deviating from the structure of the existing memory device.